paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Awards
During the game you can achieve Awards for meeting certain goals. As of v1.1.18 of the game there are 186 Awards. Not all of those are visible in the Awards progress-screen at the start of a new game. Note that there are 'categories' of Awards, of which only the easiest to achieve of that category is visible. When you have achieved this Award, the next Award in that category will appear. Below you will find an overview detail of all of the Awards, including a useful description of the secret awards. The last three columns of this table show what you will receive for achieving this award. Some explanation of several awards: *58-62: X times perform an immediate execution of something i.e. new building, repair or improvement. This will cost you Piastres *101-106: hit the yellow buck = tap the yellow money symbol immediately after it appears. 101 says "By the way, your reaction time influences the score!". *107-112: hit the green buck = tap the green money symbol immediately after it turns from yellow into green. *119: This is your warehouse storage - click on the icon on the bottom of the screen that looks like you are opening an envelope ("you've got mail" icon) and that is your warehouse cells. You start with 2, so you have 2/4 completed to begin with. *124-130: to get the cleaning awards, you must have friends. You can invite 10 friends per day (get user names from here or the Paradise Island facebook page) and can accept 20 invitations per day. To clean, visit a friend island and look for mop&bucket icons above buildings - 3 icons per island per day. For each cleaning, you get $ and XP for yourself - the amount depends on your level in the game. There is also a max on the number of cleanings you can do per day and this also depends on your level. *138-150: simultaneously simply means you must have x instances of this structure on your Island at the same time. They do not have to be finished building at the exact same time. *152: means you should build Solar power plants and demolish all your Windmills and Generators. Their is a longstand known bug where many players do not receive this award even having met the correct conditions. The reason is unknown and the developers have ignored all requests for support on this. One solution is to build at least two Solar power plants, this will most often do the trick. *155: one copy of each = have a copy of each and every structure on your Island at the same time (not in the warehouse ). Special awards in iOS (Paradise island: exotic) Piastres vs Rewards: +96€ = Basic Awards +109€ = Level to 40 (without cheating, lol, yeah right) -16€ = 2 Gold Defender -40€ = 2 Galaxy Rest -60€ = 2 Observation Wheels -66€ = Meteor = -75 minimum to get it, +9 rewards -111€ = 3 Pyramids -135€ = 3 Pearl Casinos -148€ = Warehouse Empire (20 warehouse slots) -180€ = 3 Bowling Clubs -210€ = 3 Balloon Launch -69€* = luxury facility builder, one copy of each (oak? + firework store + jacuzzi + circus?) = -86, +17 rewards -81€* = hedonist (build 25 special facilities) - need 6ish more specials @ at least 15 each = -90, +9 rewards {C}TOTAL {C}-911€ Piastres Fully upgraded Business Center and Bank, collected exactly when available = 71/630 Piastres/hour = 0.112698 Piastres/Hour 1704/630 Piastres/Day = 2.70476 Piastres/Day {C}911€/2.70476''' = 337 Days = 0.92 YEARS''' {C}*I am not 100% certain of the exact buildings required for these awards, but I believe these to be conservative estimates. There is also the chance of getting piastres from the treasure chest which is not considered (or buying them). All of this in order to get +100 The Great Victory Good Luck! Ezcry4t3d 09:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC)